One Shots: Bands REQUESTS OPEN
by MadSalty017
Summary: REQUESTS OPEN One-Shots done so far: Jorey: John X Korey (of Skillet) Korstina: Korey Cooper X Cristina Scabbia (of Skillet and Lacuna Coil respectively) Ryden: Brendon X Ryan Peterick: Patrick X Pete and many more! The following One-Shots are based off band members in various bands I listen to. Each chapter is a work of fiction, and is not to be taken literally.
1. Welcome!

Hello lovely people!

As you may have seen, this is a book for One-Shots dedicated specifically to bands and people in music, since I have a few more of those than I have of others and I would like to keep them separate. If you want to request a one-shot for anything other than a band/musician, head on over to the second One-Shots book! The link is in the description!

Feel free to request in this chapter, or on any chapter in here!

Some of the non-music related chapters are going to be edited and added to the new one-shots book once it gets uploaded. If you had one requested, don't worry, it won't be gone forever.

You don't have to request a romantic ship either. I have plenty of non-romantic one-shots in this book, as well as the first one!

 **Index of Chapters:**  
Peterick- One Shot  
Korstina- Bad Day  
Jen x Request- Concert Day  
Jorey- Sick Day  
Ryden- Game Day  
Kori- Car Shop  
Jorey- Stood Up  
Korstina- Hotel Room  
Cashley- Partners In Crime  
Loren- The Human Mind  
Korstina- Cute Coworker is Cute  
Jeth- Necklaces  
Jorey- Work Cuddles  
Peterick- Vampire!AU


	2. Peterick- One Shot

Everyone on Earth got a gun for their thirteenth birthday. Some that you could get were rifles, pistols, muskets, shotguns, Gatling guns, machine guns, and revolvers (plus a ton more, there's too many for Patrick to count). When Patrick turned 13, he got a SIG Pro semi-automatic pistol.

They were also only given one bullet. Of course, you _could_ go buy more, but a magazine cost upwards of $1,000. People were warned to stay away from rich people, and they were sold like drugs. Some people used their bullet to stop a robber, to get vengeance against someone who had used their bullet on someone they loved (which was stupid in Patrick's opinion, it just continued the cycle) or saving someone else.

Some people managed to kill someone, some only managed to scrape them.

Patrick had his in his nightstand drawer, by his head in case he needed it in the middle of the night. He cleaned it once a month before allowing it to sit back in the drawer.

Patrick, at the age of 17, was the only one to still have his bullet. His mother used hers to kill a robber when he was 10. His father used his to kill his mother's killer when he was Patrick's age. His brother had used his to stop a school shooter when he was in his freshman year. Patrick's sister used hers to stop a rapist. It was a dark world, that's why the government gave a bullet away. It was their apology to their country for the state of the world.

Patrick was in his room, working on his homework. He couldn't really concentrate, no, not with Pete Wentz talking to him. Pete was Patrick's best friend, but unbeknownst to the 22 year old, Patrick had a small crush on him. Pete was also Patrick's band mate. They were in a band called Fall Out Boy. Of course, they had just formed the band, and were still looking for a drummer. Currently, Patrick was drumming (he was no good at it), Pete and their friend Joe were playing guitars, and Pete and Patrick took turns for singing.

"Why don't you come over?" Patrick said into the phone, "I need some help on my homework anyway, and we can work on _Growing Up._ "

"Still have homework?" Pete snickered.

"I'm about to finish my junior year, so yes," Patrick said sharply, "I'm at my mom's place, just come over please. You know she loves having you."

"This is true. I'll be over in a little bit," Pete said before hanging up. Patrick sighed and let his head fall on top of his Algebra homework that he just couldn't get for the life of him.

Pete was over in 10 minutes, walking into his room with a plate of food. "From your mom," Pete said as he set the plate on the desk. Patrick bit into the sandwich, ham, as he and Pete began to work on his homework. After a half an hour on that, they switched to working on Growing Up.

Patrick and Pete hummed the words as they played their guitars, Patrick almost ready to hop on the drums. His knee tapped with the beat, keeping the boys on tempo. Patrick looked over to Pete and blushed, seeing him so focused on playing the chords right. He got a cute pout whenever he had to concentrate hard. It was Patrick's favorite thing about him.

Patrick stopped strumming, he was playing quietly anyway. Pete looked at him and grinned, "Distracted again? C'mon, let's start from the top." Pete had never gotten angry at Patrick, which he was grateful for. He knew it was going to come at one point but it didn't matter.

They were about to start strumming when Patrick's window broke. A single brick lay on the ground, and a man was already climbing in. Patrick couldn't move, only watch as Pete jumped up to save him.

"Patrick! Your gun!" Pete yelled, pushing the man off. The man took a knife out, and Patrick dived for his nightstand. He pulled the gun out and put the bullet in, firing it without a second thought. His stomach dropped, _Did I hit Pete?_ Luckily, the man that had broken in collapsed to the ground, his forehead bleeding. Patricia ran in and gasped.

"Are you boys alright?" Her voice wavered as she looked between the two.

Both of them were panting like they had just run a marathon. Patrick's heart was beating entirely too fast. He forced himself to take a deep breath. "We're okay mom, neither of us got hurt," Patrick looked at Pete and saw that Pete couldn't look away from him.

"Why don't you boys go to the living room, I'll call the cops," Patricia said, ushering the boys out. Patrick let the gun fall from his grasp and he followed Pete into the living room.

As soon as they reached it, Pete turned around and nearly tackled Patrick in a hug.

Patrick was taken aback, Pete wasn't much of a hugger, "Thank you Patrick." Pete also sounded sincere for once.

"Of course. You're my best friend, I couldn't let you die yet," Patrick said quietly.

"You shouldn't have used your bullet for me though," Pete said, sitting on the couch.

Patrick gulped. Sure, Pete had told him to, but Patrick also wanted to use it. To save the man he loved. "Well, you told me to..."

"There's something else isn't there?" Pete asked softly, turning to face the teen.

Patrick nodded.

"Well, what is it?" Pete asked, looking at Patrick. The junior noticed how Pete didn't look anywhere else but at Patrick for the past few minutes.

Patrick gulped, his heart back to pounding too fast, "I like you Pete."

Pete blinked, " _Like_ like? Or bestfriend like?"

Patrick's hands began to shake, " _Like_ like." Patrick was silent after that, judging Pete's reaction. He looked like Patrick had suddenly began speaking in Latin. Honestly it was a little annoying.

"Good," Pete finally said, "Cuz then I couldn't do this," Patrick was taken by surprise when Pete's lips met his. He smiled into the kiss, pulling away when he heard his mother walking down the hallway.

And that's the story of how Patrick used his bullet.


	3. Korstina- Bad Day

**Hi guys! This is a request from a friend on Wattpad for the ship of Korey Cooper (Pingitore in this case) and Cristina Scabbia. I'd like to apologize in advance if Cristina is not accurately represented!**

Have you ever had a bad day? Most people have, it isn't very uncommon. People have bad days every day. They always start with something small, then they seem to build up, don't they?

It was one of those days for Korey.

She had woken up to the sound of her 5th alarm, meaning that she was insanely late for school. Of course, starting late never works out well. Korey for-went going into the bathroom to apply make-up, she never put much on anyway, and barely remembered to grab breakfast before she was out the door to practice. She didn't get to say goodbye to Cristina, and hoped desperately that she would understand.

Korey then ended up stuck in traffic for an extra half an hour. She called John to let him know, and he almost seemed angry with her. That, of course, worried Korey. John never really got angry. Why today?

Her radio ended up dying about half way there, so she was stuck in a bad attitude from not getting her daily dose of music. She arrived to the studio a grand total of an hour late. She was flustered when she walked in, and a little angry too. The woman was about to loose her mind on her fellow band mates when they wouldn't believe what she told them.

Recording was slow, instead of getting the usual full song done in the day, they only got the one verse done. It weighed heavily on Korey, feeling like it might have been her fault that they didn't get much done. She was the one who showed up late, after all.

Lunch was horrible. She went out to eat and realized she had left her wallet at home, and so Jen ended up having to pay for her food. She wasn't happy about it. Korey felt horrible by the time it was time for her to go home. She was stuck in an hour's worth of traffic this time. By the time Korey arrived to her's and Cristina's house she was about ready to kill someone.

Korey slumped onto the couch with her arms crossed. Her mind was brewing over the events from today. So much had gone wrong, why couldn't she just have a normal day for once?

A few moments later Cristina walked into the room, bouncing slightly as she approached Korey.

"Dude, I've had a really bad day today, please don't-" Korey grumbled, trying her best to get Cristina not to try and cheer her up.

Cristina smiled anyway, sitting down next to Korey. Korey could feel her anger slowly melt away and she began to smile too. After all, why would one not smile at the most beautiful person in the world?


	4. Jen X Request- Concert Day

**This is another Wattpad request! Dave_Scott this was really fun to write! I hope you all enjoy**

May fifth, two thousand and eighteen.

Jen's first sold out concert performing as LEDGER. Orlando Florida, 7 PM. She had all the stuff memorized. 20,000 people were about to see her perform. Of course, this wasn't her first ever sold out show, but it was her first in the solo career.

They had just finished the VIP Q&A session, and Jen slowly climbed off the stage with the others. Joel and Luke rushed off to finish filming the "joy." music video, and John, Korey and Seth all went to the dressing room to relax before the show started. Jen's limbs felt like lead as she slowly followed them, soon losing them though in the halls of the Amway Center.

"Babe! Hey! Are you okay?" Dave. They had been dating for about five years now. Dave was the bassist for both LEDGER and Skillet, taking John's place as bassist on Awake and keeping it as John wasn't able to concentrate as much on playing bass during the shows.

Dave's leather jacket-clad arms wrapped around Jen as she turned to him. "I... yeah. I'm okay," Jen mumbled. She could tell immediately that Dave didn't believe her; his smile slowly slid into a frown and he kissed her forehead.

"How can I help?" He asked.

Jen shrugged, "I don't know. It's just... the show is sold out. What if I mess up?"

"Babe, you've played this show 13 times before. What's wrong about this show?" Dave was quiet, so as not to draw attention to the duo.

"It's sold out," Jen explained again, "My first sold out show as a solo artist."

Dave took the drummer's hands, "I'll be right there with you the whole time. I promise it'll be okay." His smile warmed her heart, and she slowly wrapped his arms around her so they could hug. People were walking down the hallway at this point, mostly just workers but Jen could hear all the attendees outside their hallway. The fact that they were so loud scared the drummer, but she fought through the anxiety.

"C'mon babe, let's go relax with the band, yeah?" Dave asked, taking her hands and leading her down the hallway. Jen nodded, despite already heading in that direction.

They reached the room and Jen immediately went to sit down.

Dave, on the other hand, was also very nervous. Tonight was the night he was going to propose to her. Make it a huge night for his lovely girlfriend for multiple reasons. The ring box was heavy in his pocket, and John (who was in on the plan) noticed immediately. He wrapped his arm around Dave and watched his wife talk to Jen to calm her down.

"You'll do fine Dave," John said quietly, smiling upon the women.

Dave took a deep breath, "It's not messing up that I'm worried about, it's the fact that she has the option to say no." The bassist took the box out and opened it, looking at the simple band. It only had five diamonds, one big and four tiny ones. One for each year they were dating. He snapped the box shut and placed it back inside his jacket.

"She won't say no," Seth said, coming up to Dave and John.

"Yeah, she loves you," John replied.

Dave took a deep breath to steady his nerves, "Yeah. It'll be fine." _Just repeat that mantra, it's bound to be fine._

Jen could not stop shaking. She was about to go on, and she had her setlist and everything she was going to say memorized. Iconic, Warrior (in which John would run on stage and join her), the anxiety talk, and then Not Dead Yet. Jen's hands could barely hold her water bottle. Dave came over and wrapped his arms around her once more, his bass draping down his back.

"Babe, I promise it'll be okay," He whispered in her ear. She nodded, and as the count down began she felt her anxiety slowly melt away. At zero, she watched as all the band members ran on and began to play. She began to jump, getting ready to run on herself and sing. As soon as her part came, she ran on stage and joined her band.

The set was almost over, and she was about to finish her anxiety talk.

"That is the inspiration for this next song. This is Not Dead Yet," Jen said, walking back onto the main stage off the run way.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Dave yelled, setting his bass down on the stand on stage. Jen's heart stopped, and she turned to her boyfriend. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek, taking the microphone from her and pulling her slowly back onto the run way. The audience was silent, and all Jen could hear was her heart pounding in her ears.

Dave stopped the two at the very end and spoke into the microphone, "Jen, you and I have been dating for almost six years now. I could not be a happier man, and I've loved every minute with you and watching you grow your career. We've been there for each other the whole time and I just want to ask..."

 _Is he going to break up with me? In front of a sold out show?_ Jen's body shook as she looked into Dave's eyes.

Dave slowly got down on one knee, and the reality of the situation made Jen cover her mouth. He slowly pulled out a little box and flicked it with his thumb to reveal an engagement ring, "Jennifer Carole Ledger, will you marry me?"

The audience roared, and all Jen could force out of her body was a nod. Tears ran down her face as Dave stood and kissed her, sliding the ring on her finger. Dave grinned and handed the microphone back to her, speaking in a lower voice, "Sorry for yanking it from you babe."

Jen laughed, kissing his cheek and leading him back to the main stage. Jen wiped the tears from her eyes and laughed into the microphone. "That was unexpected," The audience laughed, and she could see a little girl at the front smiling at her. Jen waved, and the girl looked like she was going to faint. "Let's continue the show then, yeah?"


	5. Jorey- Sick Day

**I've been waiting to publish this for so long I'm so excited!**

Korey was sick. Which was unusual, as she was the one with the best immune system of the two. She laid on the couch as John worked in the kitchen on making her food. The couch around her began to be filled with tissues as soon as she stepped out of bed at noon.

Alex and Xavier were both hanging out with their friends for the weekend, and if Korey wasn't better by then they would go to Jen or Seth's house. Bless their hearts... Korey just didn't want to get them sick. They would have stayed home if Korey hadn't gotten a fever of 102 degrees last night. John figured it was best if the kids went with their friends and drove them there this morning while Korey was still asleep.

John looked over to his wife, "How you feeling babe?"

Korey grunted, also something unusual. Sure, they were in a rock band, but Korey wasn't the one who grunted; John was.

John frowned slightly, pouring the soup into another bowl and carrying it to Korey. Korey smiled gratefully at her husband, sitting up. They were both in PJs, John in his signature Batman PJ pants and a t-shirt, and Korey in a matching set that said "Coffee is my BFF". The blanket stayed wrapped around Korey as she took the bowl of soup and began slowly feeding herself.

"What movie do you want to watch?" John asked, eyes Korey as she brought the spoon to her lips. Her hum suggested she liked it. John grinned.

" _Avengers_?" Korey mumbled, looking at John. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was running. John nodded, taking a tissue and gently wiping at Korey's face. Korey smiled, continuing to eat her soup.

When Korey finished her soup, John took the bowl back to the kitchen and grabbed an apple for himself. He heard Korey sneeze, and it was not a cute sneeze. It was like she had summoned the trumpets of Heaven to back her up. John looked behind him and saw that Korey had knocked herself to the side and just didn't give up.

John laughed, "I would say bless you but God already has."

Korey snorted, "Ever the romantic John."

John made his way back over to the couch, apple in hand, and picked his wife up in order to sit down. He laid Korey's head on his shoulder, to which she complained. "John, I'm going to get you sick!"

"That just means more time to ourselves baby," John smiled down at his wife, reveling in what God had blessed him with. She may have been sick, but she was still just as beautiful.

"You're not _wrong_ ," Korey mumbled. John laughed, rubbing her back.

They watched the entirety of the movie just wrapped up in each other. By the end of the day, Korey was starting to feel better. Needless to say, though, John was sick by the end of the next day.


	6. Ryden- Game Day

Brendon had a slight Overwatch addiction. But slight here must mean "he plays it for at least 8 hours a day, every day." It was rare for him to do anything other than play. Which meant that Ryan, the responsible one in the relationship, had to work two jobs to support Brendon and his Overwatch addiction.

On a rare day that Ryan didn't have work, he sat on Brendon's lap and watched as he played. Brendon was level 470, which was almost the max level. Brendon was proud of himself. Andy he was extremely happy. There were three things Brendon loved in this world; Overwatch, Ryan and food. Not necessarily in that order, but something along those lines.

Brendon could feel Ryan's slow breathing against his chest. Brendon tried to play as quietly as possible, in order to not wake the apparently sleeping Ryan. _He is so cute..._ Brendon ran his hand through the younger one's hair when the game was a little died down. Ryan stirred, and Brendon mentally cursed himself out.

Beautiful brown eyes peered up at him, "Hey Brendon."

"Morning Ryan," Brendon smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on Ryan's lips.

Ryan looked at the screen curiously just as a match began, "Can I play?"

 _He's going to be trampled emotionally if he plays on these servers..._ "You can play after this round," _WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!_

Ryan smiled, kissing Brendon's cheek, "Thanks babe."

Brendon, at that point, had stopped listening. He was focused on his game, trying to get the damn payload to move. Of course, no one would listen when he told them that he either needed another healer or he needed assistance on the payload. They wanted the glory for themselves. Brendon somehow managed to help the team to victory, and even got Play-of-the-Game.

"Serves them right, not helping me on the payload," Brendon grumbled, passing Ryan the controller and headset. Ryan eagerly put them on, snuggling closer to Brendon. Brendon wrapped his arms around the waist of Ryan, laying his head on the younger's shoulder as Ryan chose a character.

To Brendon's surprise, Ryan chose to play as Moira, one of the newer characters. No one had really mastered her yet, so when Ryan loaded into the game Brendon began praying he wouldn't emotionally get hurt.

Another downfall to this round was that it was also a payload game. Ryan sat patiently on the payload while everyone else scattered. The start of the game was normal. The enemy came to attack Ryan on the payload and get him off. Brendon tensed up, waiting for the inevitable death. But to his surprise, Ryan started yelling.

"Guys I need help on the payload! What do you mean you're waiting for them? THEY'RE ALL AT THE PAYLOAD!" Ryan was screaming, shooting up in his seat. Brendon's eyes widened as he watched the rest of the team come back and fight for the payload.

Needless to say, Ryan kept screaming.

"I need healing over here and I can't heal myself _why do wE ONLY HAVE ONE HEALER?!_ "

"GET BACK ON THE DAMN PAYLOAD THEY ARE HERE STOP TRYING TO STEAL ANY GLORY YOUR SHORT DICK COULD GIVE YOU!"

"Finally, a checkpoint- ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW GO _AWAY!_ "

By the end of the round, Ryan's team had won and he got play of the game. Brendon's eyes still remained wide as Ryan immediately calmed down. Innocence was back as Ryan turned around, "That was fun!"


	7. Kori- Car Shop

**This is a request for the lovely TheRandomFangirl02 on Wattpad, for a Korey x Lori One Shot! I hope you all enjoy it!**

The weekend after the Daytona 500 was always the busiest. People were always coming in with blown tires, watered-out engines, or completely wrecked cars expecting her to fix them.

Lori ran her own mechanic shop, and had been doing that since she got out of tech school five years ago. Every single year it was the same, an increase in wrecks and sales after the Daytona 500. This year it was odd, since these wrecks were lasting up to a week.

Lori collapsed in her chair, exhausted from working on some kid's 240 S13. He said it was a project car, Lori knew it wasn't going to work for him. The engine wouldn't turn on, and the belt had come loose. She managed to fix it, and made sure that the kid new that it wouldn't last him much longer. Lori was ready for the day to end so that she could go home and enjoy her weekend.

She heard the ding of the bell on the door and immediately straightened, "Welcome to Peter's Parts, how can I-?" When she saw who came into the door she stopped, dumbfounded.

The woman that stood before her had short purple hair that reached her chin. She looked well built, but was shaking like she was scared.

"H-hi, I think there's something wrong with my car," She whispered.

"Can I get your name?" Lori blurted. When the woman looked at her weird, Lori explained, "So I know what to put down on the receipt."

"Oh. Korey," She said. Lori wrote the name down and then followed Korey out to the parking lot, where a yellow Jeep was parked.

Lori could immediately see the issue, a huge puddle of oil was leaking from under the car. Lori wrinkled her nose, "You have an oil leak. I'm technically off now, but I can fix it for you tomorrow. Unfortunately, you'd have to leave your car here. I don't want it exploding while you drive home." Lori looked to Korey, and she looked like she was about to cry.

"You okay?" Lori asked.

Korey broke down, falling to her knees and covering her face. Lori knelt, feeling a little awkward, and rubbed Korey's back. "I'll take that as a no then."

"I just ran away from my boyfriend. He was abusing me, and almost killed me once. I needed to leave before he knew," Korey spilled. Lori's heart filled with a mix of emotions, most of which were fury and sorrow.

"I'll bring you to my place. You'll be safe there," Lori offered without thinking.

Korey looked up at her, "Really?"

"Of course. I could kick his ass if I needed to," Lori offered.

"Thank you," Korey sniffled. Lori nodded. After a second though, Korey latched onto Lori in a hug.

Later that night the two women were on Lori's couch watching a re-run of Friends. Korey couldn't stop laughing, apparently she had never seen the show before. Lori had given her plenty of food and helped her shower. Some of the leftover bruises and cuts from some guy named Ben had been hurting her too much.

Korey eventually fell asleep, her head resting on Lori's shoulder. Lori could feel Korey warm up as she fell into a deeper sleep. Lori couldn't help but look at the woman lovingly, who would dare even lay a hand on this precious bean?

Lori grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around Korey. She'll fix Korey's car in the morning, and bring her into the shop to keep an eye on her. Korey would make a good employee.


	8. Jorey- Stood Up

**Hello all! I would just like to thank user CharityIsLove777 on Wattpad for the idea for this one shot! Do not worry, others who commented on that post! You will get your one shots soon!**

 _Welp. He is not here yet and I am terrified._

Korey was by herself at dinner. She was supposed to be here on a date, but her date (Benjamin, if you were wondering) had not shown up.

Her feet tapped the floor. She could see waiters across the restaurant giving her side glances every once in a while. She felt embarrassed, and had texted Benjamin multiple times. Each time she got the 'read' notification and no reply. It almost pissed her off.

She and Benjamin had been going out for about a year now. They had been going pretty steady, and only hit a few bumps. A month. She found herself grumbling under her breath at him occasionally when he pissed her off. He would be blunt when he didn't like something she did. Whenever he suggested they go out somewhere, Korey was always sure to go with him. But whenever Korey suggested somewhere, it was always like he was busy. Or he stood her up (like right now).

She sighed, about to give up, when the chair in front of her was suddenly occupied. She looked up excitedly, expecting Benjamin, but instead was met with another face. The face of a man she had never met before.

"Hey babe, I'm sorry I'm so late, traffic was a nightmare!" He said that very loudly, but leaned in close as he took his coat off, "I'm John, just go with it, okay? Whoever stood you up was an asshole."

Korey smiled and nodded, not completely opposed to the option of having a dinner date with this man who was obviously better looking than Benjamin. And nicer.

"Don't worry, we can split the bill," He grinned, looking at his menu.

Korey had already spent half an hour reading over everything on the menu. She knew exactly what she wanted, down to the fluctuation of her voice when she was going to ask it.

A waitress came over, looking at Korey happily, "I see he finally decided to show up," A wink was sent her way as Korey laughed.

"Yeah, I would have been here quicker, but the highway was insane!" John smiled at the waitress, who smiled back.

"Are you all ready to order?" She asked, looking between the two and holding up her notepad. Korey looked at John and they nodded together, and then ordered.

After their waitress left, Korey looked at John, "What brought you here by yourself?" Korey only asked because, unless God decided to throw their lives together very suddenly, there was no way that he would have been here by chance, which meant that Ben was probably testing her, again.

"I was supposed to come here with some friends. I saw you sitting here by yourself and knew something was wrong so I figured I would step in," John smiled softly at the older woman, oblivious to just how much it meant to her.

"Thank you," Korey smiled at her, pulling her phone out. She had decided very suddenly that Ben probably wasn't the best of people to be dating.

"What are you doing?" John tilted his head at the woman, and Korey definitely took notice. _He looks like a doggy._

"I'm breaking up with my boyfriend," Korey said, texting Ben two simple words: We're done.

Once the deed had been done, she looked up at John, smiling. This was the most she had been smiling for a very long time. She felt _free_.

John laughed, "How bad was he anyway?"

"Well, this isn't the first time he's stood me up," Korey admitted, blushing.

John's mouth dropped, "Seriously? And how long had you been dating?"

Korey's phone started to ring, but she turned it off and flipped it over without looking, "A year. He asked me out, I said yes."

John seemed to muse for a second, "So, when would he bail on you?"

"Usually when I came up with the idea for the date. He would always want to go hunting and go shooting, and I would go even though I hate the idea, but I always took us to concerts and dinners at nicer restaurants," Korey said.

"Like this one," John completed, looking at the woman. She nodded and he took her hand as the phone began to buzz for the second time. Korey flipped the phone over, not really caring about the fact that the man she just met was now holding her hand. It was indeed Ben, and judging by the messages he had left, he was pissed.

Korey's stomach dropped, _did I mess up?_

John lightly shook her hand, "Hey. It's okay. He's not a part of your life anymore, so you don't have to worry about him."

Korey nodded and put the phone down, looking at John, "You're right. Let's just enjoy this food." The waitress chose then to bring the food out.

By the end of the night, it was like John and Korey had known each other for years. They laughed as they walked out of the restaurant, heads and morals high.

John turned to Korey before they reached her car, "I understand this may be a little early, considering you just broke up with your boyfriend a couple of hours ago, but would you like to go on a date? A for real one this time," John smiled at that last remark, and Korey giggled.

"I would love to John," Korey kissed his cheek before climbing into her car. John smiled, closing her door for her and walking to her own car.

Needless to say, neither of them managed to get much sleep that night. They were too busy talking to each other to sleep.


	9. Korstina- Hotel Room

**This is another One-Shot request made by midnightkorstina on Wattpad, who is a big fan of this ship!**

Korey wasn't one to judge. But when Cristina came into her hotel, boy did she judge. Cristina had horribly ripped clothing on, which surprised the bellhop, and they hung off her small frame too.

"Hi, are you checking in?" Korey asked.

The woman leaned in close, "My name is Cristina Scabbia and I need your help, please. My boyfriend threatened to kill me and I ran away." Her hair stuck to her skin, most likely due to sweat, and it looked like she had a bruise forming over a coffee-colored eye. Her skin was so pale it almost looked like the white screen in front of the clerk.

Korey nodded. They got calls like this often, which was unfortunate. The short girl checked Cristina in and quickly gave her a key, instructing her to park in the staff parking lot. The woman quickly thanked her, rushing out.

Her boss, John, came out after the door shut, "Who was that?"

"Cristina Scabbia, she said her boyfriend is trying to kill her. She looked really shaken up, and her eye was bruising," Korey explained, pulling up the security cameras on one of the monitors to make sure the woman reached her room. Once she did, her truck tucked safely into the staff lot in the middle of the circle of buildings, another car came racing into the lot. The car skid to a stop right in front of the doors, and the man that stood from the car was very obviously pissed off.

"Go to the back," John demanded, unclicking the strap for the gun under the desk and taking Korey's desk as she rushed to her manager's office to watch on the security feed.

"I'm looking for a woman named Cristina Scabbia?" The man asked. Korey saw through the feed his shirt was covered in blood, or something dark.

John typed for a moment, "We don't have a Cristina Scabbia here."

She could hear the man audibly growl, "I know she's here. I will drive around this damn hotel and search every single room-"

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," John said, subtly reaching under the desk and activating the silent alarm. The police would now be there in about ten minutes.

"I'm not leaving until I have her," The man snarled, pulling a gun out of his pocket.

John immediately stood, pulling the gun out from under the counter. The hotel's gun was much larger, and more than likely _more_ legal than the little pistol the man held. Korey quickly pulled up the outdoor security camera, getting down the information on the man's car, including the license plate number and car make and color. She quickly switched back to the interior cameras to see that John held the gun up to the man. The boyfriend had his hands up and was obviously scared.

"Well, now you have to stay." Sirens began to play their noise, tonight must have been slow for them. Korey quickly locked the doors as the man tried to escape. She checked the cameras to see if Cristina was doing anything. Upon not seeing the girl she quickly switched back, ready to go and help John if needed. The man had turned back to John, and she could hear him yelling without turning on the audio. As soon as she saw the police pull in she unlocked the door, a silent action that went unnoticed by the intruder.

Within half an hour Cristina's boyfriend was in jail. The woman sat on the little couch, holding up a bag of peas that Korey had provided as she was interrogated by the police. When they left, Korey walked up to the woman, sitting next to her.

"Thank you," Cristina whispered, a tear slipping down her cheek.

Korey wrapped her arm around Cristina's shoulders, "It's my job. Do you happen to have somewhere to stay at the moment?" Korey asked.

"I have my parents, but they weren't very happy I left anyway," Cristina mumbled.

"How old are you?" An odd question, Korey knew that, but what she _wanted_ to know was if she was in school or not and if she would need help.

"I'm 25," Cristina said.

Korey could feel her face light up, "Oh! Me too! Maybe you could move in with me?"

Cristina nodded, "That would be awesome."

Within a few months, Cristina had gotten back on her feet. She had a steady job, just next door to the hotel that Korey worked at, and the two drove into work with each other every day. They held hands in the truck all the time. But their relationship was on the down-low and remained that way until Korey asked her to marry her three years later.

 **For real I don't know why I keep putting them in these situations**


	10. Cashley- Partners in Crime

**An AWESOME request from the one and only fairlyaround on Wattpad! Have fun reading guys!**

 **For those who don't know: This is Cody Carson and Ashley Costello!**

Cody promised himself when he started doing this that he would never, _ever_ fall in love with someone he worked with. He was constantly in danger, and if he got attached to someone they would more than likely die and he would get his heart ripped out. Although, now that he thought about it, having a good sob story could motivate him more while he is out in the field.

He shook his head, tucking his pistol in his waistband. Sure, when he had first started doing the action it burned like a bitch, but since then the spot on his skin had a permanent scar and no feeling, so that was a win. Around him, Maxx, Dan, Zach, and Austin loaded themselves up for this next robbery. In the middle of the hot Arizona sun, the boys were able to sleep in tents that they had stolen. Sure, they could _buy_ this stuff, but stealing was so much fun!

They stepped out of the tent and began to break it down, having it folded up in the van within a few minutes. This was a daily task. They never stayed in one place for more than a day. That's what made them so hard to track. They stole and they constantly moved. They moved really, really fast- getting from one end of the county to the other within a couple of days- or super slow- only crossing a county in a week. They were random, just the way Cody liked it.

The boys climbed into the van and Maxx pulled out a map, telling Cody where to drive. They didn't use anything electronic, it would be easier to track them. Plus, it was nice, getting to read books (stolen) and watch the sky on their little beach towels (also stolen).

They pulled up and noticed that there were only a few cars in the parking lot. Perfect. With the five of them, each could cover an entrance and any major groups of people. The boys got out, and Maxx played his part of the tiny-bladder companion that was really going in to case the joint.

Once Cody walked in, he heard five whistles from the bathroom. One for each person that was in the building. Cody mumbled something about going to go get a snack and began to walk around and find the security cameras. He was on the aisle with the beer- his favorite snack- when he came upon a woman with a very obvious color scheme of red and black.

He had to admit, she was beautiful. Her hair was curled just perfectly, and one strand fell in her face a couple of times as she constantly adjusted it. She wore a tight shirt, admittedly making Cody think of other things, but as his eyes traveled down he noticed the familiar bulge of a gun barrel on the side of her torso.

She stood just as he was about to give the warning whistle and met his eyes. Cody couldn't look away, he was mesmerized. She smirked, looking at his hip where his own gun rested. She began to lean in, as did the criminal.

"The Cody Carson? And to think I was just about to rob this place as well," She smirked. The pieces clicked in Cody's mind, this was _Ashley Costello,_ the other most popular robber in the United States. She was just as random as the boys, and Cody thought he'd never get to meet her.

Cody grinned, "Why don't we do it together?"

After a moment of thought, she nodded. Cody whistled twice, alerting the boys that the numbers had changed. Upfront, he heard Austin begin to check out. That was their cue. Maxx came out, and Zach and Dan were nowhere to be seen- hopefully on their posts with a group and the back entrance.

Cody pulled his gun out, and Ash did as well. They stormed to the front, just as Austin was locking up the front door.

"Hands up! This is a robbery!" The line had become engrained in Cody's mind, having said it thousands of times at this point.

"Give us the money," Ash demanded. Cody could see Austin's eyebrow raise from the corner of his eye but he ignored it, keeping his eyes focused on the older woman who pulled the cash out with shaking hands. Ash had pulled out a little sack from her pocket, where she shoved the money.

Within minutes the group of six was running out to their cars. Cody was out of breath, the rush exciting him.

"Follow us!" Cody demanded.

Ash nodded, getting into her own car. By the time the police had arrived, they were nowhere to be seen and probably already in the next state.

A couple of months later, Cody found himself curled up and holding Ashley in his arms. He had told himself that he would never fall for a girl as he had, but she was just too beautiful and feisty. Each robbery they did together ended really well, and within the time they had been together the group had become the most well-known in the history of the United States (right behind Bonnie and Clyde).

As the sun began to peek out from over the horizon, Cody gently shook his girlfriend. She stirred and groaned, sitting up after a few minutes. He couldn't help but stare at her, kissing her when she least suspected it.

The two heard a commotion outside their small tent, so Cody peeked his head out. Maxx was running around frantically, and the other boys were moving slowly and obviously had just woken up.

"What's wrong, Maxx?"

"The police are about a mile out and closing in on us, let's go!" Maxx cried, hastily cleaning up their stuff. Cody bolted up, pulling on a Hawaiian printed shirt. Ash got up, putting on that same outfit from months ago. They shared one last kiss, climbing into the van just as the cops crested the hill. They sped off, trying to find somewhere they could hide out.


	11. Loren- The Human Mind

**Finally getting to those requests! This is for TheRandomFangirl02 on Wattpad, who requested a Lori X Ben One-Shot!**

The human mind is truly the scariest thing of all.

Ben was a scientist and had been for some time. While he was still young, he knew more than most of his peers.

Lori was an experiment in a facility in the backwoods of Alabama and had been for some time. She was a little older, but still young to most of the people around her.

Ben and Lori knew of each other; they had seen each other many times. After all, Ben's main experiment was Lori's mind. They were the only ones in the facility that really understood each other, and most of the "experiment sessions" were spent with Ben and Lori playing chess with each other. Chess was the perfect game because the other scientists couldn't really comprehend it but it was relaxing enough that Ben and Lori could relax for once.

Of course, Ben wasn't the only one experimenting on Lori, and Lori wasn't Ben's only experiment. Ben sat with his pieces nearing closer and closer to defeat as Lori smiled at him.

"Why don't we leave?" Lori asked quietly, moving another piece.

Ben's eyes snapped up to her brown eyes. There was a spark, one he thought she lost ages ago. He missed it and had been trying to bring the sparkle back since she lost it.

"Lori you know what will happen," Ben mumbled, mostly moving his pieces to avoid hers.

"John and Korey haven't been found yet," Lori grumbled.

"Right, but _I'm_ a scientist. They've implanted a chip into me that would find me as soon as I left," Ben moved his King, not worried in the slightest about the game.

"You could remove it," Lori proposed, moving her bishop.

 _Click. Click. Click._ "I'm not that smart," Ben mumbled, moving his king again.

"Sure you are," Lori complimented. Another click, "Checkmate."

Ben smiled, rubbing his hands together, "What is the record now?"

"101 to 39," Lori grinned.

Ben continued to smile, standing. Lori, however, didn't move. The smile fell, "Don't do this to me today," Ben mumbled.

Lori's eyes held tears, "I don't want to go back in there."

Ben nodded, "I know. It's scary in there. But, it'll give us time to think."

"About getting out?" Lori asked, standing.

Ben nodded slowly. He loved the idea of getting out of this hell-hole. He was just worried. But, they weren't as smart as he was. Maybe he could figure out a way for the two of them.

Ben gently pulled Lori's hands behind her and handcuffed them, leading her out of the room and back to her cell. He walked back down the hall and saw Jen, his favorite scientist. He told her everything; she was the closest thing he had to a sister. She turned around and began to walk with him away from Lori's cell. Once they got back to their room, where he knew there were no working cameras, he turned to Jen.

"I'm taking Lori and we're leaving. I don't know when, but I want you to come with us. I want you out of here," Ben said, holding the younger girl's shoulders.

Jen's eyes instantly filled with tears, "I wanted to get out as soon as I stepped foot in here."

Ben nodded, "I need to figure out a way out." He looked up, scanning their room for the umpteenth time before looking back to the young woman, "We'll do it together."

┈┈┈┈․° - °․┈┈┈┈

Eight months later Ben finally decided it was time.

Jen and Lori were in a testing room together, acting like Jen was experimenting on her but in reality, they were going over the plan. Ben was walking by the security room, and would turn off all the cameras after knocking out Jerry. After that, he'd go get the girls and they'd leave.

Lori and Jen expected it to work perfectly. But, Ben knew otherwise. He'd done the calculations, knew exactly when people would be walking places. There was a 100% chance they'd run into someone, 70% chance it would be a security guard, and a solid 10% chance all three of them would get out.

Ben hated it. But it was the only way that Lori and Jen would be safe. He knew Lori would be safe out there with Jen, and out there was better than in here, zombies or not. Hopefully, they'd run into John and Korey, who had gotten stronger and were beginning to lead a revolution.

It was the middle of winter as well though, so Ben had made sure to store some winter clothing by the back door, but only a couple of sets. He wasn't going to make it out, but he wanted Lori to be safe.

 _Lori_... There was no doubt that Ben loved her at this point. He'd snuck a kiss a couple of months ago, and they had nearly gotten caught. He wanted her safe from the other scientists.

Ben walked down the hallway, turning into the security office and slamming his elbow into Jerry's skull. He fell like a sack of potatoes, and Ben quickly sat down and began to type. He had exactly ten minutes before Frank came in for his shift, so he needed to get the girls out by then.

As soon as the cameras were down he began to go down the hallways. Luckily, the three rooms were close to each other. Ben opened the door to the testing room, and Lori and Jen's heads snapped to him. Upon seeing him, they quickly got up, Jen putting a pair of handcuffs on Lori and leading her out. Ben stood on Lori's other side keeping a hand on her arm and whispering reassurances on the way.

 _We may just make it out together!_ Was the only thought Ben had before turning a corner and seeing the security guard, Kevin. Ben gulped, trying to act normal.

"Where are you going?" Kevin asked.

"Specialized experimentation," Ben said calmly, even though his heart was racing.

Kevin nodded, letting the group past. As soon as Kevin rounded the corner, Ben popped the handcuffs off Lori and they took off running out the door. Ben barely managed to grab the bags, and as soon as the door opened alarms began to sound.

"Oh no," Lori moaned, running forward. There was about fifty feet of clearing before they reached the woods. Ben continued to run, making sure Jen and Lori stayed in front of him. By the time anyone came out, the trio was already far enough away they couldn't see them.

They stopped, and Ben quickly removed the trackers, chucking them back to the building and sewing them up. Jen had to sew his, though, but once they were all done they changed quickly, Ben just taking off his lab coat and telling Lori he'd find one once they got to town.

That night they were in a hotel. There wasn't anyone upfront, and it was far enough away from the facility that they wouldn't be found. Lori was in Ben's arms, finally, and the two were talking to each other quietly so Jen wouldn't wake.

"Why didn't you pack three jackets?" Lori asked, looking up at Ben.

Ben gulped, she knew he was smart. Smart enough to pack the amount he needed. "There was a 10% chance we'd all make it out alive."

"You thought that one of us would die?" Lori rested her hands on his chest.

Ben nodded, "Yeah. I'm glad we all made it though." He leaned forward and gently kissed her, "You need to sleep. I'll stay on watch."

Lori nodded, snuggling into the man's freezing figure. Ben still couldn't believe they all made it.

The human mind is _truly_ the most amazing thing of all.


	12. Korstina- Cute Coworker Is Cute

**This was a request for fallininsidetheblack on Wattpad, sorry I didn't get to it sooner!**

Korey couldn't help but blush whenever Cristina came to her desk to check-in for the day.

Korey worked as a receptionist for the local radio station. The building only had one entrance, however, so whenever her co-workers would come in she would clock them in (making it much easier for her to know if she had to transfer a call to voicemail or not that day).

Cristina was one of the DJs, and whenever she was in she would come talk to Korey whenever she wasn't busy in the studio or at her desk. None of the other DJs did that, so obviously Korey had something Cristina liked. But, what Cristina (and the rest of her co-workers) didn't know what Korey had a small crush on the black-haired Italian.

Korey probably wouldn't tell _anyone_ , because she worked at a Christian radio station. That would be frowned upon, especially since most of the people who worked here were very conservative and gave the two girls side glances whenever they didn't wear skirts (all the time).

This cute coworker was cute, and that was a problem.

It turns out it was not that much of a problem anymore!

Cristina and Korey were now dating, and no longer working at the radio station. They actually didn't quit because of the dating thing, it was because the boss was making stupid decisions.

No, Korey and Cristina were now in bands. Cristina had joined a band called Lacuna Coil, and Korey joined a band called Skillet. Lacuna Coil wasn't exactly Christian like the couple was, but Skillet was (which excited Korey more than anything because Christian music that was also Rock excited her a _lot_ ).

Occasionally the two bands would tour together, and the rest of the band members in each band would be okay Cristina and Korey hanging out. If they weren't touring then the two would call each other before they went to bed, which worked out when one went overseas because that meant _two_ calls a day.

However, right now the two were in their apartment, cooking dinner. The easiest thing they knew how to actually cook was grilled cheese, so they made it a lot. Loki, their cat, circled under their legs, rubbing up on their calves and meowing when he didn't receive a rub in return.

Korey kissed Cristina as she finished their sandwiches. Cristina smiled, smacking Korey's butt when she walked away. Korey laughed, grabbing plates to set the table.

Maybe cute coworker wasn't that much of a problem.

Cute coworker was definitely no longer a problem.

Korey had tears in her eyes as she frantically shook her head yes. Cristina had just proposed, having dated Korey for 5 years now. At some point the two had come out as dating, confusing the Christian community. Surprisingly, Skillet let Korey stay in the band, something she was grateful for. They were doing a one-off show in Nashville, and Korey thought Cristina was at home. However, just as they finished playing Monster, John started talking.

"So, as many of you may know, I am a _very_ single man, as are most of the members of this band," John teased, making the audience laugh. Korey was confused, but played along and laughed, "But one of us is not. Miss Korey Pingatore right here has a beautiful girlfriend, who I would like to bring on stage really quick."

Korey's head whipped around, jaw-dropping, as her girlfriend walked on stage. Korey quickly put her guitar down, rushing to her. Cristina laughed, catching the smaller girl in her arms.

Cristina led them to the middle of the stage, taking John's spot. Korey noticed John had his phone out and was recording, making Korey more confused.

"Korey, I just want to start off by saying I love you so much. When we met, I wasn't entirely sure that you liked me, but the way you stood up for me kinda proved that for me," Cristina smiled, and Korey laughed a little out of nervousness.

Cristina slowly got down onto one knee, pulling out a little box and holding it open. She had to scream a little so that Korey could hear her over the audience and so that the audience could hear her through the microphone up by Korey's head, "Will you marry me?"

As soon as Korey nodded Cristina stood up, slipping the ring on her finger. Korey couldn't help but laugh and kiss Cristina, earning 'aww's from the audience.

Cute coworker was _definitely_ no longer a problem.


	13. Jeth- Necklaces

**This was requested by gayjeth on Wattpad and** ** _boy lemme tell ya this is one of my favorite ships_** **. I get really contradictory with these ships but my point is I REALLY LIKED WRITING THIS HERE *shoves in face***

Skillet was having auditions for their new guitar player, seeing as Ben just left the band in order to help with his family. Every time John thought about the situation, his anger grew more and more. Korey and Ben quickly found their soulmates and had gotten married as soon as they could. Jen found hers while touring a couple of years back, and they were still dating. But here John was, alone.

The trio of what was left of Skillet stood in a sound-proof room, a long line of people from all over standing outside. John reached into his pocket and pulled out his necklace. They all had one, it deemed who you were to be with the rest of your life. Each had a unique shape, and grew warmer the closer it was to its mate. John's had always been so cold that it stung sometimes to wear it.

Sometimes people went out and traveled just to find their soulmate, but John had been on tours around the world at this point. He should have at least felt _something_. But on their third around the world trip, he gave up trying.

John looked at Korey, who had noticed he was lost in his thoughts and gently rested her hand on his shoulder. The two had dated for a while, just to have _someone_ , and then Korey found a girl named Cristina, the two got married quickly.

When it came to these necklaces, there was a heated debate in the Christian community about them because sometimes they led to someone of the same gender, which was frowned on in the Bible. But, people in the Bible had them too (except Jesus, which only solidified the fact that he wasn't human because every human had one). But John chose to keep his so that he knew he had someone out there for him. Someone somewhere.

But as John held his necklace, he realized something odd. It was... _warm_. His soulmate was close by!

"Oh my god guys, they're close," John said, unable to tear his eyes away from the vaguely guitar pick shaped necklace.

Jen came over, hovering her hand over his in order to feel the warmth. Her eyes widened, and she grinned up at the singer.

"Maybe they're in line. Should we go out and look?" Jen asked.

John shook his head, "Let them roll in, I like the suspense."

Outside, Seth Morrison was walking past a recording studio when his chest started to sting. He hissed, reaching in to grab his necklace. He looked down at it, realizing that the hunk of metal was actually warm for the first time ever. Seth walked over to the long line and started asking around. It turned out that a band was holding auditions for a guitar player. Seth had just come from playing at a cafe down the street and had his guitar with him, so he stepped in line. He mostly played acoustic, but he knew how to play electric. He looked up some of the songs the band had and began practicing the chords, learning one of their songs by the time he got into the building.

Inside, John started to grow exhausted. His necklace was still warm and only getting warmer as more and more people rolled in. A great variety came in; tall, short, black, white, skinny, fat. But none of them had the right necklace.

It had been three hours by the time Seth was about to go in. His necklace hurt to even carry at this point, so he had it in his glove in his pocket. The last girl left, and it was finally time for Seth to come in.

When he stepped in, all three members were gathered in a huddle, talking quietly.

"Maybe it's a fluke," one girl whispered, holding a necklace. _Was she?_ She did look pretty, with her blonde hair and short stature, but no, she handed the necklace back to the guy.

Seth was blown away by the guy. He had black hair and looked like he was the same height as Seth.

"It _burns_ though," the guy mumbled.

Seth finally spoke up, "I don't think it's a fluke."

John's head snapped up at the sound of a new voice. The man he saw by the door was cute, to say the least. He held a guitar case covered in stickers, and was dressed in jeans and a jacket (as it was freezing outside). John stood and approached the man slowly as he reached into his pocket.

John's heart was _pounding_ against his chest as he held his necklace. The man pulled a necklace out of a glove, and the two paused for a moment before reaching their pieces out.

 _A perfect match._

John's eyes widened, looking up at the man, "I'm John," He said quickly.

"Seth."

Months later, Seth and John were on stage in front of a group of VIP fans for a sold-out show. John and Seth hadn't come out yet to anyone except close family, but both understood that if one of them was asked then it was okay with the other to talk about it.

The two had _definitely_ fallen in love since they met. The two were frequently found with each other, and it was honestly odd to see one without the other. Seth's favorite napping spot had become _somewhere_ on John's body as they were traveling.

Almost all the fans had their hands raised, eager to ask a question of the band. John pointed to an older girl in the audience, who looked like she was about to faint because he had picked her.

"Have you found your soulmate yet? I noticed you had stopped wearing your necklace, and I'm sorry if that's really personal-" The girl was nervous, so John leaned forward to interrupt her.

"It's totally okay," John snuck a glance over at Seth as a last-chance-to-back-out look. He shook his head, and John continued, "I have."

The small crowd roared, and John felt his cheeks warm up. The girl went to speak again, "Who is it if you don't mind me asking."

John snuck one last glance at Seth, and after confirmation, John reached around Korey to grab his hand. The crowd roared again, and John smiled at his boyfriend.

"Wait why aren't you two next to each other?" The girl asked.

The band laughed, and Seth and Korey switched seats. As soon as Seth got settled, John wrapped his arms around the guitarist's shoulders, kissing his forehead.

The rest of the Q+A was spent mostly answering questions about the relationship. John tried desperately to direct questions to the two girls, but seeing as most of these people had been tracking his love life for years, he kind of understood.

The show that night was the best one they had in a very long time. John even at one point paused in his singing to kiss Seth, not knowing that that would become a show tradition afterward.

The two were finally happy, after years of searching.


	14. Jorey- Spies AU

**This was requested by GreenAndBluePan777 on Wattpad and is something I have been so excited about writing! I had the idea to have the band be a group of spies because** ** _why not_** **.**

Korey and John were not known as the World's Best Spies, but that's because they made sure no one knew they even existed unless they were told by someone who had previously employed them. Only in those circles were they known as the two best spies on Earth.

The two had actually gotten married a few years back but chose to stay off the radar and to make sure that they didn't have children that could get hurt. They lived in a small apartment in Tennessee, but of course, no one knew that. They also traveled a lot, so they were hardly ever in that tiny apartment.

Their current mission was in London. Someone got intel that an attack would be made upon the Queen, so the royal guard had contacted the couple. So they had flown over, eager to make sure that the Queen was kept safe.

The older woman had asked to personally see the two people who would ensure that she remained alive. When John and Korey arrived at the palace, they were dressed in what they called civilian clothing. They both had chestplates on underneath the clothes, however, because being a spy certainly made people target you way more.

Upon reaching the queen the two bowed, then talked to the leader before John took off into the castle to make sure that she wasn't being watched from the inside. Korey, however, had stayed by the Queen to ensure that she would be safe while John looked for taps.

"You look beautiful," Korey said, stepping up next to the Queen.

The Queen chuckled, "Why, thank you, dear. You are also stunning."

Korey smiled, making small talk while the Queen's other guards kept watch. It looked like Korey wasn't paying attention, but in reality, she was judging her surroundings and making sure that there was no one coming in to hurt Queen Elizabeth.

The small talk turned into a small questioning session as John returned from his search. After a nod to Korey, she knew that the castle was safe, but John's face grew troubled for a moment.

"Your highness, I believe we should move to a more secluded area for the moment. I think something is about to happen," John asked.

Queen Elizabeth nodded and stood, taking Korey's arm and walking down the steps in front of the throne.

As the pair reached the bottom step, Korey heard the familiar cock of a gun. She looked up, noticing a sniper in one of the windows.

Korey quickly snapped her gun out, "Go!" The royal guard rushed around the Queen, nearly picking her up and running out as Korey and the sniper shot at the exact same time. Korey felt a pinch in her stomach as the sniper fell forward, a bullet hole in his forehead. To Korey's horror, she saw a bomb strapped to his chest. She quickly ran forward, working to diffuse the bomb. Her head ached, and she grew a little woozy as she diffused the bomb. As soon as it stopped counting down she ran after the Queen and her husband, not stopping to consider the pain she was in.

As soon as she reached the agreed room she knocked their secret knock (morse code of their anniversary). John opened it and pulled her in, shutting and locking the door as soon as Korey was in.

Korey walked to the Queen, "Are you okay?"

"As healthy as I can be. How are you?" Queen Elizabeth asked.

Korey nodded, walking back to John, "Let's go check the castle for anyone else."

After alerting all of the royal guards to be on the look-out, Korey and John stepped out, running through the castle to see if anyone else was there to bring harm to the Queen. Korey's wooziness only grew worse, but she fought it off in order to finish the job. As soon as the royal police and secret service had shown up to finish keeping an eye on the Queen and to transport her to a separate facility, Korey finally allowed herself to rest.

"Korey? You okay?" John asked from behind her.

Korey nodded, walking with John back to their hotel. They got in with no trouble and got up to the room. As soon as they stepped out of the elevator, however, Korey finally collapsed.

"Korey?!" John asked, running back for her. He picked her up, bringing her to the bathroom and placing her on the counter.

Korey's side ached so much. She knew that something was wrong with her exterior abs, but she didn't know what.

"Korey, baby, you're bleeding!" Korey could already tell that John was going to lecture her for whatever happened.

"Lecture later, bandage now. I can't feel my fingers," Korey bit out, hissing in pain as John removed the clothing from her torso.

John quickly stifled the bleeding, wrapping it quickly. The bullet had grazed Korey's side despite the armor. She'd have to talk to Seth to get a new one.

"Why didn't you say anything?" John asked, placing the clips onto the gauze in order to keep it closed.

"I didn't know," Korey mumbled. John gave her a " _you're lying_ " look and Korey sighed, "The job comes first. You know that."

"When you get hurt you let someone know, okay?" John asked. When Korey didn't reply, John stood and kissed her. "Promise?"

Korey nodded, letting John rest his hands around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder, ready to go home for once.


	15. Jorey- Work Cuddles

The album was nearly ready, they just had a couple more things to do.

Jen and Seth had already gone home. Their work had been finished a while ago, but they always brought John and Korey their meals while they were working. Of course, John and Korey were working on the editing of the songs and producing the sound they wanted. This had been their job for weeks now, as their audio was the first to be finished so they could start doing this. They had edited the track size down from twenty to twelve, and it was set to be released in a few months. But Korey just wanted to be done with it.

So, at eleven o'clock at night, Korey stood at her desk, still hunched over because her desk didn't raise as she wanted it to. The office was only lit with a single light, shining over her laptop while she wrote notes off to the side about how the song sounded. She'd been standing for a while, maybe it was time to sit down.

Korey heard the click of the door opening and didn't even have to turn to know it was John.

"Baby, come on, we have to go home," John pleaded, coming over to his wife.

"I've just got one more thing to do, then we can go, okay?" Korey pleaded, looking back at John. After a teasing sigh, she smiled and continued her work. She heard the wheels of her chair sliding though, and felt John's knees bump into the back of hers. No words were spoken as she sat down on his lap. John rolled the chair forward so Korey was closer to her work. After a moment, Korey felt his arms wrap around her waist, and his head rest on her back. She smiled a little, trying to hurry through the rest of the song.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours. It wasn't even a few minutes later that Korey felt John's breaths deepen as they slid across her back. His arms went a little limp, and Korey felt a small frown grow on her face.

 _We need to go._

 _We're almost done though!_

Korey sighed, playing the song once more from the top. It was still missing something. But what?

Another listen of the song. Was it the vocals?

Korey turned up Jen's audio, making it equally as loud as John's.

Better, but not perfect. She cut Jen's audio from being in time with John's and instead made it its own lyric.

There! That was it! She smiled, quickly repeating the process through the whole song. Once she finished, she gently shook John's arm.

Korey could hear him snort a little as he woke up, "You done?"

"I think. Take a listen," Korey pressed play, then allowed herself to lean back onto her husband. His body was warm, allowing for her to insulate herself a little from the cold AC seemingly piercing her skin. He rested his chin on her shoulder, nodding every once in a while.

The song finished soon after and Korey turned to her husband, "What do you think?"

John nodded, "It sounds amazing baby. And _no_ , that's not just me saying it to go home." He laughed, making Korey laugh as well.

The guitarist leaned forward and saved her work, turning off her computer. Korey stood, allowing John to stand and stretch. Korey grabbed her bag and turned the light off, eyes nearly popping out of their sockets as she realized that it was one in the morning now.

"Jeez, do you want me to drive home?" Korey asked, "I don't want you passing out at the wheel."

John smiled at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they exited the building, "Nah, that nap really helped. You get some rest on the way home, okay?"

Korey nodded, "Yeah, not sure about that. I had three RedBulls today."

John laughed, opening Korey's door for her, "Remind me to tell Seth to never buy those again."

Korey rolled her eyes, getting in. John was in soon after, and they were on their way home. Korey felt wide awake when she had gotten in the car, but now that she wasn't worried about the album and her silent moments were filled with John singing along to the radio, she could feel her eyelids begin to droop. She blinked a few times, rubbing her eyes. John didn't say a word but held his hand out. Korey took it, the warmth he provided slowly lulling her to sleep.

She heard her car door open a second later. Korey opened her eyes, seeing John at her side. It looked like they had finally gotten home. She went to move his hand away, but he shushed her. "You need to rest. I've got you, babe." As John lifted her into his arms, she felt her eyes slide shut again. John was the best thing to ever happen to her. It helped that he gave really good cuddles too though.


	16. Peterick- Vampire AU

**This was requested by yourtiredheart on Archive of Our Own! Thank you for the request! This takes place after the "A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More 'Touch Me'" Music Video!**

Pete awoke later to the sound of a lock clicking. He sat up quickly, looking to see who it was.

Andy stood there, keys in one hand and a stake in the other.

"Come on, we need your help," Andy said.

Pete stood, following Andy out of the cell. How could it be this easy for them to get out?

Andy all but dragged Pete through tons of corridors, taking so many twists and turns that even Pete was having a hard time keeping up with what was going on. It was when he heard groans of pain and the smell of blood that Pete began to speed up, disregarding Andy. The muskiness of the corridor clung to Pete's skin as he approached the cell where the heavenly smell and the horrible moans were coming from.

Joe was on the floor, holding Patrick in his lap. Blood stained the sides of Patrick's neck and his chest. That must be what Pete had smelled. But the look of pain on Patrick's face filled Pete with worry.

"We have to get him out of here," Pete growled, kneeling next to Patrick. Almost like it was instinctual, Patrick's hand found Pete's and gripped it like he was dying. And, if they didn't get him out quick, he probably would.

Pete wrapped his arms around Patrick, ignoring the hunger that he felt for the blood dripping down his neck. His _friend's_ neck.

He couldn't bear it. Pete stood, running off. He didn't give Andy and Joe enough time to run behind him. He had to save Patrick.

It only took him a few minutes to get back to their base. It was a _mess_. Papers were strewn everywhere. The TV on the floor, cracked. Their instruments were thrown everywhere, broken. It didn't matter.

Pete sat Patrick's lower half on the table, sweeping everything else that was on the table off before laying Patrick down the rest of the way.

Joe and Andy wouldn't be there for a while, but Pete couldn't remember where they had put the vial they had used on him. It wouldn't keep Patrick from turning, but it would keep him alive.

"It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay," Pete muttered repeatedly. Patrick's moans of pain didn't help. "Patrick, I'm trying. Please stay awake, man."

Pete threw something to the side, noticing a familiar vial. Pete grinned, snatching it up. He ran over to Patrick, uncorking the bottle and pouring it into Patrick's mouth. For a moment, Patrick stopped shuddering. Stopped moaning, stopped _bleeding_. Pete sighed in relief. But he knew it was just the beginning.

Joe and Andy busted into the door a while, running over as soon as they located the duo. Pete was on a chair next to Patrick, watching him. His fingers were laced together, eyes not leaving Patrick's neck. Pete had counted a total of four bites. It was more than Pete had seen on someone.

"How's he holding up?" Andy asked.

The sudden voice made Pete jump. He should have smelled Andy and Joe- they were still covered in blood. Why didn't he smell them?

"Pete?" Joe asked.

Pete looked over at the two, "He's... I'm not sure. He's got four bites, but I got the serum in."

Andy nodded, patting Pete's back. They walked off, talking about ordering pizza. Pete didn't want to move. Not until Patrick woke up.

It took a week before Patrick woke up. Pete didn't bother sleeping and only ate when Joe or Andy brought him something to eat.

Patrick gasped, sitting straight up on the couch. It was so... _bright_. It almost hurt. Scratch that. It _did_ hurt. Patrick hissed, covering his eyes. It hurt to stretch.

"Patrick, ahh crap. Andy!" The voice was so... familiar. Was that Pete?

Patrick felt a pair of hands gently pull him up and away from the couch. The burning went away after a moment after he was helped into what felt like a bed. He felt like he was safe there.

"Patrick, you alright? You're a little burnt up." Patrick opened his eyes, seeing Pete lean over him.

"Wh-Where am I?" Patrick mumbled, running his hands over his eyes.

"Well, in my coffin," Pete said, grinning.

"What? Why?" Patrick tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down. Patrick went to sit up, only to feel so _weak_. He didn't want to sit up, just to rest for a while. A long while.

"You'll need to stay here for a while. In fact, I may join you because I need some beauty rest too," Pete said.

"Why am I in here, Pete?" Patrick asked.

"You got bit..." Pete mumbled.

Patrick's mouth formed a little 'o'. The burning, the hunger that he suddenly felt...

It took him a few months to even begin to understand the changes. Now Patrick and Pete both were the brawn, and Patrick was still working with Andy and Joe as the brains. Of course, Patrick only got more and more stressed as they searched down more and more vampires. A few vampires joined their ranks, but more were killed.

Patrick and Pete were out on patrol one night when Pete noticed the swaying of Patrick's body.

"Man, when was the last time you slept?" Pete asked.

Patrick didn't answer, swaying a little more on top of the roof.

"Patrick!"

The younger man jumped, looking at Pete.

"Yeah?" His voice was soft, barely above a whisper.

"When was the last time you slept?" Pete asked, looking at the fledgling.

"Uh... What day is it?" Patrick asked.

Pete sighed, wrapping an arm around Patrick. He really needed to adjust to the new schedule, but they had an eternity to do that. "Get some rest. I've got you."

Patrick slumped over less than five seconds later. His soft snoring could be heard as Pete adjusted Patrick on his shoulder. As Pete sat there, looking over the city, Patrick slid down lower and lower until his head rested in Pete's lap. The position felt uncomfortable, and yet... it felt so right.

He suddenly didn't mind eternity, if that meant Patrick was here, by his side.


	17. Jeth- Flower Shop AU

**This is actually a One-Shot requested by myself, because I got the idea from a Tumblr post and I just saw John and Seth in this situation. Beware, cursing. It's also a little short, because I feel like death.**

 _ **Original Post Date:**_ _April 14, 2020_

Seth barely regarded the customer who came into the store, giving the simple "Welcome to Jen's Flower Emporium, how can I help you?"

The guest slapped a $20 on the counter, "How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?"

Seth blinked a couple of times. He had seen this man before, he ran the tattoo shop next door. His name was... John?

"John, right?" Seth asked, pulling out a slip of paper.

"Yeah," The man grumbled.

"Alright, you're going to need geraniums, foxglove, meadowsweet, yellow carnations, and orange lilies," Seth said, writing down the order. "$20 is the exact amount that you need."

"How do you know all that?" John asked, looking over the smaller man. John had seen Seth before as well- and if it hadn't been for the fact that he was with Korey, he would have asked him out.

"I studied," Seth said simply.

John laughed, watching as Seth began to pull flowers. "What do they all mean?"

"Well, geraniums mean stupidity. Foxglove means insincerity, meadowsweet stands for uselessness," Seth began, not looking at John as he plucked a few flowers from the displays. "Yellow carnations stand for 'you have disappointed me', and orange lilies stand for hatred."

John hadn't really paid attention. He was too busy watching how fluidly Seth moved, how he pulled things and placed them into the paper one at a time.

"Why do you need the bouquet?" Seth asked. Normally he didn't ask, but he liked John. Seth wanted to make sure that John was okay.

"My girlfriend cheated on me. So I'm breaking up with her," John said simply.

Seth searched John's body, looking for any hint that he might like guys too. He must have been looking too long because John laughed a little, "Like what you see?"

Seth's cheeks heated up drastically, "Uhm..."

John could feel his own cheeks heat up a little, but disregarded it.

Seth cleared his throat, feeling a sudden sense of confidence, "Yeah, actually."

It was John's turn to blink in surprise. Seth laughed a little. "It's totally okay, I know you probably don't like guys-," Seth rambled.

"Seth, do you want to go for coffee tomorrow? Before our shifts start?" John asked.

Seth grinned, "Yeah, that would be amazing. Credo's?"

John nodded, "7 AM?"

"That works. Here's your bouquet," Seth said, passing it to John.

"Thanks, man. See you tomorrow morning," John said, leaving the store.

He got into his car, preparing to tell Korey that it was over. John adjusted the flowers, noticing a slip of paper that fell out. He picked it up.

' _432-555-3289_

 _Call me, XO_ '

John grinned, pulling away from the tattoo parlor.

"John! Don't forget your jacket!" Seth called.

John's head peeked out of their bedroom, "Right! Thanks, babe."

Seth laughed, slipping his shoes on. It had been 3 years since John broke up with Korey. The couple still worked next door to each other, but they had been promoted to the owners of both establishments.

John finally got downstairs, slipping his own shoes on and following Seth out the door. Both had their helmets and were slipping them on as they approached the motorcycle. John climbed on first, feeling the familiar feeling of Seth pressing into his back. Arms wrapped around his waist, and John looked down to see Seth's first tattoo. It was a little guitar, and John had given it to him a little over a year ago.

John started the bike, hearing the familiar roar as he backed out of the driveway. Seth clutched onto him, digging his helmet into John's shoulder. John laughed a little, beginning the drive to work.

They arrived a few minutes later. John shut off the bike, allowing Seth to get off before he did. After making sure that it was up, the two began their walk to the nearby coffee shop.

The bell jingled as they walked in. Lori stood behind the counter, two cups of coffee in her hands. John thanked her as Seth went to go sit down, paying for the coffees.

Seth watched as his boyfriend approached, grinning from ear to ear. John laughed a little, placing Seth's order in front of him. Seth began to sip, humming happily. John smiled, the weight of the little box in his jacket suddenly weighing more than it did.

After they finished, John hesitantly cleared his throat.

"You okay?" Seth asked.

John nodded, struggling to find the words. "I... Seth..."

Seth grabbed onto John's free hand, "Take your time." He had a gentle smile on his face.

John pulled the box out, flipping it open with one finger and placing it on the table, "Marry me."

Seth's jaw dropped, and his heart soared. It was a simple band, with three diamonds on the top. One for each year they had been dating. He looked up at John, and without a word leaned over the table and kissed him.

"Is that a yes?" John asked when Seth pulled away.

"Yes."


	18. Skillet- Just Like Old Times

**This is for UnbreakbleLoveIsBlue on Wattpad, who originally requested Blue October and Skillet, but after some talking ended up requesting angst with a happy ending.**

Today was a bad day, at best. At worst? The worst day ever.

The team of heroes didn't know when it happened, but somehow, their identities got leaked. A hacker that the team had pissed off a while back had leaked their identities online for the whole world to see. And the team was powerless to stop it.

The first article that popped up was about Jennifer Ledger; or the hero known as the Sorceress. She had been with the team the shortest, only a few years at best. With the power to project anything she draws into real life, she wasn't the most powerful, but she could take on a group of her own. Her file had been littered with dozens of photos, ranging from herself, to her costume, to her creations she used frequently. It was the first sign that something was wrong.

The next to two to be leaked was John and Korey Cooper's, back to back. They had been married for years now and were the founders of the group. With John's ability to control fire and Korey's ability to cause diseases with a touch, they managed to get by on their own. When their files got leaked, they made sure that everyone was in hiding.

It was when Seth Morrison's file got leaked that all hell broke loose.

Seth's power could only be described as over-powered. It was technically called soul ripping. The group hardly ever brought him out, especially since Seth didn't _like_ his power. And when he did come help, Seth stuck to martial arts and guns if he could.

Korey realized that the file had been leaked a few minutes after her mother called her. She was just about to have John call Seth when their house was broken into.

Korey was hidden behind the counter as John went to go deal with whoever it was. John and Korey hadn't told anyone yet, but she was pregnant with their first child. She was about to officially step down when their files had begun to get leaked.

Korey had a hand over her stomach, trying to slow her breathing down. Her other hand shook as she pushed her hair back. She was just about to get up to go help John when something hit her head, sending her to the ground. John returned to her spot a few minutes later to see a note.

' _She's ours now._

 _-X_ '

John felt his knees give out from underneath him. _It was a distraction_. His hands shook as he brought out his phone, calling Seth.

"We need to go into hiding. Now."

It was months later when John returned to the house. He had gotten another one of those damn notes, but it said that Korey was alive. Since the house was listed in his name still, he was able to unlock it. John was ready to burn whoever the heck hurt his wife.

He quietly closed the front door, scanning his house. It had been completely trashed. John and Korey's clothes had been thrown everywhere, nearly matching up with the amount of trash everywhere. There was dirt or dust on nearly every surface. Once John slowed down he could hear something struggling in the master bedroom.

John moved forward, lighting up a fireball in his hand. He pressed his ear up against the door and- after deeming it okay- kicked the door down.

Korey was on the bed, tied up. Her mouth and eyes both had a cloth tied over them. John quickly dropped the fireball, rushing forward.

"Korey?" John whispered. She didn't seem to hear him- and now that he was close, he could see blood trickling out of her ears. He winced, gently grabbing onto the cloth covering his wife's eyes. John worked fast, avoiding the swiping of Korey's hand as she tried to attack her assailant.

As soon as the blindfold was off, Korey could finally see who had attacked her. _John_. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes as she stopped her disease touch. John reached up and pulled the gag off, kissing her gently before working on her wrists.

"John?" Korey asked hesitantly. It occurred to her that her voice had become muffled.

John looked up at her, "Yeah?" His voice was non-existent.

"I can't hear anything," Korey meant to say it normally, but the lump in her throat probably made her voice crack.

John pulled the cloth off, helping Korey stand up. She was fine for a moment, but then her legs gave out. John caught her, easily picking up her malnourished body. Korey rested her head on John's shoulder, desperately trying to remember if anything had happened to her baby.

John placed her in the back seat of his truck. Jen and Seth were up in the front, and as soon as Korey was in the back Jen began to look over her. From what Jen could see, Korey had been severely injured, with blunt force trauma to the head and chest. But her stomach had a slight bump to it, just like it was supposed to.

They arrived at their hideout, and John carried Korey inside once more. He knew something had to have happened to the baby, he just wasn't sure what it was. Korey's baby bump seemed okay, and- though she couldn't hear much- not much other harm had come to her.

He rested her on the bed he had come to call his own. She had fallen asleep on the way here. A small smile graced her features, and John couldn't help but feel the corners of his own mouth reach up a little.

Maybe it would all be okay.

A few years later, Korey finally felt comfortable joining the rest of the team on the streets. Their friends Justin and Jeremy had helped get Korey hearing aids, while Ryan, Matt, and Will all offered to help watch little Alex as the group fought.

Their names had been cleared ages back, but the public hadn't seen Korey since the allegations had come to light. Nevertheless, as soon as Korey began to fight, she felt right at home.

She swung her dagger, kicking high into the air and kicking a goon. She could watch as leprosy spread from the cheek that she hit, or she could continue to fight. Korey chose the latter option, kicking and punching her way over to John.

Korey ducked under a thin flame line, which attached to a goon behind her. She caught up to John, toning down her air flying just for a moment so the two could talk.

"What's for dinner tonight?" Korey asked, ducking under a man's fist and punching him. He fell to the ground.

"I was thinking steak and fries," John said.

"Sounds amazing," Korey said, kissing her husband before launching away.

It was just like old times.


End file.
